lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
3x07
| titres=Loin de Portland (Belgique, Canada) | Image=3x07_Promo.jpg | num_saison=3 | num_ep=07 | jours=73 | dates_diff=07.02.07 (v.o.) | flashback=Juliet | VO=Not in Portland | écrivain=Carlton Cuse Jeff Pinkner | réalisateur=Stephen Williams | acteurs=Robin Weigert - Rachel Teddy Wells - Ivan Nestor Carbonell - Richard Alpert Steve Labrash - Employé de la morgue Kimberly Estrada - Sherry Rob McElhenney - Aldo Zeljko Ivanek - Edmund Burke |}} Aux États-Unis, cet épisode marque le début des dix-sept épisodes diffusés quelques mois après la diffusion de la mini-saison de six épisodes. est le septième épisode de la saison 3 de LOST. Quand Jack est aux commandes de la vie de Ben, il ordonne aux Autres de libérer Kate et Sawyer. Ceux-ci sont aidés d'Alex car elle leur procure un pirogue et les aide à échapper aux coup de fusils de Danny Pickett. Quant à Juliet, elle prend une décision qui pourrait la bannir du clan des Autres. Résumé Flashback habite à Miami avec sa soeur Rachel.]] Juliet est sur une plage, quelque chose à la main, pleurant au coucher du soleil. Entrée dans un batiment, elle passe devant Ethan qui la salue. Dans une chambre, Juliet observe une femme dormir. Elle ouvre une trousse, en sort une seringue et la remplit d'une substance marquée A4993-E3. La femme se réveille alors, Juliet explique qu'elle réalise ce traitement pas parce qu'elle est son médecin mais parce qu'elle est sa soeur. Elle lui injecte donc le produit puis se lève et ouvre les rideaux. On découvre alors que la scène se situe à Miami. Juliet se balade dehors en pleine nuit, un sac à la main. Elle entre dans le bâtiment du Laboratoire de Recherches Médicales de l'Université Centrale de Miami grâce à une carte d'identification. Alors qu'elle progresse dans un des couloirs de l'université, son téléphone sonne. C'est un appel de Diana la secrétaire de Mittelos qui confirme au "Dr Burke" son rendez-vous du lendemain avec le Dr Alpert. Elle ajoute aussi que celui-ci est très impatient de la rencontrer. A l'intérieur du laboratoire, Juliet ouvre un réfrigérateur et récupère des fioles pleines pour les mettre dans son sac. Tout à coup, quelqu'un ouvre la porte de la pièce et Juliet se cache derrière un bureau. Un homme et une femme entre dans le laboratoire et commencent à s'embrasser lorsque le portable de Juliet se met à sonner. Elle essaye de l'éteindre et de mieux se cacher mais l'homme la découvre. Il lui demande ce qu'elle fait au laboratoire en pleine nuit, elle lui répond qu'il y avait des recherches de la journée qu'elle n'avait pas terminées. L'homme lui demande si cela ne pouvait pas attendre le lendemain et Juliet, embarassée, ne sait quoi répondre. L'homme lui présente alors la femme l'accompagnant se prénommant Sherry. Il présente Juliet, son ex-femme, à Sherry. Puis il demande à Juliet de les laisser seuls et d'éteindre la lumière en sortant. montre le scanner d'un utérus à Juliet]] Le lendemain, au travail, Juliet étudie des informations génétiques sur son ordinateur quand elle est interrompue par Sherry qui, en plus de sortir avec son ex est aussi une employée, qui lui demande d'aller voir Edmund Burke immédiatement. Dans son bureau, Edmund révèle qu'il est totalement au courant de ce qu'elle fait et suspecte que le patient en question soit sa soeur. Il souhaite collaborer avec Juliet car ses découvertes pourraient changer la face du monde médical et les rendre tous deux très riches. Juliet se rend ensuite à son rendez-vous avec le Dr Alpert de Mittelos Bioscience. Celui-ci lui présente un diaporama à propos des points positifs de la vie à Portland (dans l'Oregon) dans le but de la recruter pour superviser un département de recherches. Son discours sur la liberté d'actions et de recherches intrigue Juliet qui demande alors pourquoi elle les intéresse. Richard Alpert vante alors les prouesses des recherches de Juliet qui a réussi à inséminer une musaraigne mâle. Il lui demande ensuite d'examiner l'image d'un utérus. Juliet détermine qu'il s'agit d'un utérus humain, et situe l'âge de la patiente vers les 70ans. Cependant, Alpert lui répond que cette personne n'a que 26 ans et que Juliet pourrait comprendre pourquoi si elle travaille avec eux. Mais Juliet commence à pleurer et explique que son ex-mari ne la laisserait jamais partir, en plaisantant que la seule manière pour elle de les rejoindre serait qu'il soit écrasé par un bus. He asks her to examine a slide of a womb CT sequence. Juliet assesses that it is a human womb, and judging by the scan, most likely of a barren patient in her 70s. However, she is told that the woman is in fact just 26 years old, and that she could find out why if she worked with them. However, Juliet begins to cry, stating that her ex-husband would never let her go, jokingly saying that short of getting hit by a bus, she was bound to him. Puis s'excusant, elle se retire et précise qu'elle n'est pas un leader. ]] De retour chez elle, Juliet raconte à sa soeur son entretien et sa sensation d'avoir échoué, mais est vite choquée d'apprendre qu'elle n'a rien loupé car Rachel est enceinte. Rachel avait disposé sur la table une boîte et le mode d'emploi d'un test de grossesse Widmore. Elle précise à sa soeur qu'elle a conforté ce résultat avec une prise de sang. Avec la résolution que tout ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant c'est améliorer sa santé, Rachel et Juliet s'embrassent et parlent de la façon de l'annoncer à Edmund. Juliet trouve Edmund à l'extérieur du laboratoire entrain de parler à sa mère au téléphone. Elle lui annonce que Rachel est enceinte, mais refuse d'autoriser une collaboration ou des tests sur sa propre soeur. Alors que Edmund négocie, il descend du trottoir et se faire faucher par un bus... est présenté à Juliet]] Juliet se rend à la morgue pour identifier le corps d'Edmund et signer des papiers. Le médecin la laisse seule et elle commence alors à pleurer. Elle est interrompue par l'entrée du Dr Alpert accompagné d'un autre homme, qu'elle reconnaît à moitié et qui est présenté sous le nom d'Ethan. Elle se remémore alors son entretien où elle a mentionné l'accident de bus de son ex-mari. Alpert met de côté cette affaire en disant que Juliet doit encore être choquée. Il révèle être au courant pour sa soeur grâce à son "processus de recrutement très minutieux" et repropose à Juliet de venir à Portland, juste pour 6 mois. Juliet demande si elle pourrait être accompagnée de sa soeur, mais Alpert admet qu'il serait difficile pour elle de suivre un traitement là-bas, car ce n'est pas vraiment à Portland. Sur l'île de l'Hydre et Kate s'enfuient des cages]] Dans la salle d'opération, Jack parle au talkie-walkie avec Kate. Il lui demande de quitter cette île avec Sawyer et de le rapeller lorsqu'elle serait en lieu sûr pour lui raconter l'histoire qu'il lui avait racontée lors de leur première rencontre. Sawyer remarque alors un manque d'attention sur eux et s'attaque à Danny et Jason puis les enferme dans la cage dans laquelle il était retenu prisonnier. Dans la salle d'opération, Juliet pense que Jack ment et qu'il soignera Ben. Jack dément mais Juliet ordonne à Ivan de libérer Danny et Jason et de recapturer Kate et Sawyer, même de les tuer si necéssaire. Juliet dit à Jack que ces amis ne quitteront pas leur lieu de détention car ils sont tout comme lui sur une autre île. Jack, énervé, révele alors à Tom qu'elle lui a demandé de tuer Ben. Surpris, Tom ordonne que Juliet quitte la salle. fait entrer Kate et Sawyer dans sa cachette]] Pendant qu'Ivan libère Danny et Jason, Kate et Sawyer arrivent à la plage et appellent Jack pour lui demander de l'aide pour trouver un bateau. Cependant, Danny et deux Autres les rattrappent et détruisent le talkie-walkie durant un échange de balles. Kate et Sawyer s'enfuient alors dans la forêt. Alors que Kate est à la limite de se faire tirer dessus par Jason, Alex arrive, le neutralise avec son lance-pierre et fait signe aux deux survivants de la suivre. Elle les amène à une cachette recouverte d'herbes. Ben se réveile et surprend la conversation entre Jack et Tom à propos de la trahison de Juliet. Il demande qu'elle lui soit amenée, Tom part alors la chercher. Kate, Sawyer et Alex sortent de leur cachette après avoir semé les Autres. Alex leur apprend qu'il n'y a pas de tunnels pour rejoindre l'Île Principale mais qu'elle leur fournirait un bateau qu'ils acceptent de l'aider à sauver son petit-ami, Karl, qui est prisonnier quelque part sur l'Île de l'Hydre. se réveille et parle à Jack]] Ben félicite Jack pour son plan puis demande à parler à Juliet seul à seul. Jack et Tom les surveillent depuis la salle d'observation mais ne peuvent pas entendre la discussion entre Ben et Juliet. Tom dit que tous les deux "ont une histoire". Finalement, Juliet ressort, les yeux pleins de larmes et demande à Jack de terminer l'opération. En échange, elle s'engage à aider ses amis à s'échapper. Alex amène Sawyer et Kate dans une autre partie de la station Hydre reclue dans la jungle. Un Autre, appelé Aldo, garde l'entrée en lisant "Une brève histoire du temps" de Stephen Hawking. Alex l'approche en clamant qu'elle a capturé Sawyer et Kate. Alors qu'il lui fait remarquer que "son père" n'aimerait pas qu'elle soit là, Sawyer le met à terre et lui récupère son arme. Kate menace Aldo de lui tirer une balle dans le genou s'il ne parle pas du lieu où est enfermé Karl (elle racontera plus tard à Sawyer qu'elle ne bluffait pas...). Il leur révèle alors qu'il est enfermé au bout du couloir dans la pièce 23. Kate l'assomme et ils partent tous trois en direction du lieu indiqué. dans la pièce 23]] Dans la pièce 23, ils trouvent Karl attaché à une chaise, une perfusion dans le bras, et des lunettes équipées de LED sur les yeux. Il est forcé à regarder une étrange vidéo composée d'une succession d'images associées à un court texte, et à écouter une forte musique. Sawyer est un court temps enivré par la vidéo, mais Kate le ramène vite à la réalité : sortir Karl de là. Sawyer le porte alors sur son épaule. Danny et les autres Autres trouvent Aldo. Au même moment, Juliet les rattrappe après avoi visualisé la position de Kate et Sawyer sur les moniteurs de la salle de surveillance vidéo. Elle transmet à Danny les nouveaux ordres : les laisser partir, mais Danny risposte que Ben préfèrerait mourir plutôt que les laisser fuir. Jack continue son opération. Il demande à Tom pourquoi Ben n'a pas été ramené sur le continent pour être opéré. Tom parle alors du "ciel qui est devenu violet" mais est interrompu par l'involontaire coupure d'une artère par Jack. mort]] Sawyer, Kate et Alex installent Karl dans le pirogue d'Alex. Sawyer fait remarquer qu'Alex est la fille du chef, ce qu'elle reconnaît. De nouveau, Danny les rattrape. Il est sur le point de tuer Sawyer quand soudain il reçoit une balle dans la poitrine ... de Juliet. désespérée de laisser Jack]] Elle annonce alors aux survivants de quitter l'île de l'Hydre mais sans Alex en précisant que "c'est le seul moyen pour qu'il (son père) laisse la vie sauve à Karl". Alex accepte à contre-coeur et dit au revoir à son petit-ami. Juliet tend à Kate son talkie-walkie. L'opération est interrompue par Kate informant par talkie-walkie Jack qu'ils ont un pirogue et que Juliet les laisse partir. Jack lui demande de raconter l'"histoire". Elle s'exécute et explique comment il a vaincu sa peur lors de sa première opération en comptant jusqu'à 5. Il fait ensuite promettre à Kate de ne jamais revenir le chercher puis coupe la communication. Sawyer, Kate et l'inconscient Karl quitte alors l'île de l'Hydre dans la pirogue sous les yeux d'Alex et Juliet. Juliet retourne à la salle d'opération et rencontre Jack dans la salle d'observation. Il demande ce qu'il va se passer maintenant qu'il a retiré la tumeur de Ben. Juliet lui répond qu'il va être ramené à sa cellule avant que les Autres ne statuent sur son cas. Jack questionne ensuite Juliet sur sa conversation avec Ben. Elle lui révèle qu'elle est sur l'Île depuis 3 ans, 2 mois, et 28 jours et que Ben lui a promit, si elle coopérait et s'il survivait, de la faire rentrer à la maison. Juliet devient triste et quitte la pièce. Trivia Divers * Dans une interview, Damon Lindelof et Carlton Cuse établissent qu'il y a 2 bonus cachés dans l'épisode. ** La première possibilité est qu'il s'agit de la page du livre ("Une brève histoire du temps" de Stephen Hawking) qu'Aldo lisait se référant à la théorie des trous noirs. ** Il peut également s'agir des textes diffusés dans la salle 23. ** Lindelof et Cuse ont révélé qu'un de ses bonus concernait un anagramme qui pourrait éclaircir le mystère d'Adam et Eve et le vaste mythe Lost. Cependant, le seul anagramme trouvé est "Mittelos" en "Lost Time". ** Sur le chevet de Rachel, on peut voir une lampe feng-shui rappelant le logo Dharma. ** L'avion qui passe au-dessus de Miami quand Juliet regarde par la fenêtre de la chambre de Rachel fait partie de la compagnie Oceanic Airlines. * Contrairement à la scène d'ouverture des flashbacks de Juliet, il n'y a pas plage de sable proche de la zone de Miami où habitent Rachel et Juliet. * La substance que Juliet teste sur sa soeur a pour référence "Echantillon Test A4993-E3". * Le test de grossesse de Rachel est de la marque Widmore. * Juliet révèle être sur l'Île depuis 3 ans, 2 mois, et 28 jours, ce qui donne son jour d'arrivée le 5 Septembre 2001 (proche de la date d'arrivée de Desmond). * Dans le bureau d'Edmund Burke un trophée de navigation est présent. * Dans la Pièce 23, la vidéo montre des images d'Alvar Hanso et Gerald DeGroot. * Dans la Pièce 23, une pièce américaine de 1921 est vue avec l'ancienne expression "E pluribus Unum". (En 1956, cette expression a changé pour "In God We Trust".) * Le bus qui a fauché Edmund Burke portait une publicité pour les Barres Apollo. * La monitoring durant l'opération de Ben montre son rythme cardiaque à 108. * Durant le flashback, Juliet porte un sac de la collection 2006 de J. Crew. Ce sac apparaît également dans . Références culturelles * Le livre que lit Aldo est "Une brève histoire du temps" de Stephen Hawking. Pour plus de précisions, il lit le chapitre 7 s'intitulant "Les trous noirs ne sont pas si noirs". (Pour les images, voir le site en anglais The Tail Section). * Sawyer dit à Aldo qu'il est la victime du "Wookiee" ce qui fait référence à Star Wars. * Rachel qui est traité pour des problèmes de fertilité partage son nom avec un personnage de la Bible qui a également eu des problèmes de fertilité (Genese 30:1). Rachel était la femme favorite de Jacob. * Le symbole yin&yang apparaît sur le chevet de la chambre de Rachel. * Carrie, le roman de Stephen King que Juliet présente à son club de lecture dans , apparaît sur la table de chevet de Rachel. Thèmes récurrents * Anagrammes : Mittelos est un anagramme de "Lost Time". * Destin et libre arbitre : Juliet exprime impulsivement qu'elle souhait qu'Edmund soit frappé par un bus ; il s'avère que c'est la façon dont il meurt. * Détention : Karl est retenu captif. * Grossesse : Autant Rachel que la femme de 26 ans sont enceintes. * Histoires de famille : Alex doit rester avec son père, sinon il tuera Karl. * Nombres : ** Juliet travaille dans le Laboratoire de Recherche A-4, lequel nécessite une carte d'accès avec une "sécurite de niveau 5". ** Karl est détenu dans la Pièce 23. ** Juliet injecte à Rachel 4cL d'une substance dont la référence est "échantillon test A4993-E3". * Paires : Karl et Alex sont obligés de vivre séparés. * Philosophie : Edmund Burke est également le nom d'un philosophe. * Psychologie : Karl subit une forme extrême de psychologie dans la pièce 23. * Religion : ** Une des images de la vidéo de la Pièce 23 porte le texte "Dieu t'aime comme il a aimé Jacob". ** Le symbole yin&yang apparaît sur le chevet de la chambre de Rachel. * Temps : ** Ben demande à Jack "3 minutes" car il n'a plus que "27 minutes à vivre". ** Dr Alpert propose à Juliet de travailler pour lui pendant 6 mois. * Tromperies : Alex fait semblant d'avoir capturé Kate et Sawyer pour pénétrer le lieu où est enfermé Karl. * Vie et mort : ** Pickett est tué par Juliet. ** Edmund Burke est fauché et tué par un bus. * Yeux : De nombreuses images dans la vidéo de la Pièce 23 montre l'ouverture d'yeux de poupées, de poissons ou de femmes. Références à d'autres épisodes * Jack dit à Juliet qu'elle a "3 minutes" pour parler avec Ben qui est sur la table d'opération. Quelques temps plus tard, elle tue un des siens. Cela nous ramène à un autre épisode où Michael a 3 minutes pour parler à Walt et où, plus tard, il tue Ana-Lucia et Libby. Lieux de tournage * Le laboratoire de recherches dans lequel travaille Juliet : Ecole de Médecine John A. Burns de l'Université d'Hawaii. * La salle de réunion dans laquelle Juliet rencontre Richard Alpert : Ecole de Médecine John A. Burns de l'Université d'Hawaii. * La rue dans laquelle Edmund Burke meurt : Université d'Hawaii. * La morgue : Ecole de Médecine John A. Burns de l'Université d'Hawaii. * Les cages de l'Hydre : Paradise Park. * La salle d'opération de l'Hydre : Hawaii Film Studio. * La plage de l'île de l'Hydre : Kawela Bay Beach. Questions restées sans réponse * Que faisait Ethan dans l'immeuble de Juliet ? * Y a-t-il une quelconque relation entre Mittelos Bioscience et Dharma ? * Y a-t-il une relation entre la substance que Juliet injecte à sa soeur et celle qu'Ethan injecte à Claire ? * Est-ce que la mort d'Edmund Burke est dû à autre chose qu'à un accident ? * Où sont tous les personnes de l'équipe médicale qui se préparaient pour assister Ethan dans la césarienne de Claire à la station médicale ? Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas présent pour l'opération de Ben ? Galerie Captures de l'épisode Photos promotionnelles Photos de tournage Image:3x07_Juliet.jpg Liens externes Catégorie:Saison 3